


A New Dynamic

by DragnzLuvr



Series: The Adventures of ScreakyTits [5]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/F, Freakytits - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, ScreakyTits, Smut, Surprises, screak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragnzLuvr/pseuds/DragnzLuvr
Summary: Trying a new direction, not sure if I like it or not.This will probably be the last fic I post for a little while, but I'll be back to it in the near future.Enjoy & thanks for reading! 💜
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Brenda Murphy, Vera Bennett/Brenda Murphy, Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Series: The Adventures of ScreakyTits [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163102
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A New Dynamic

Brenda stubbed out her cigarette and sighed. She was bored out of her mind. Here she was, single on a Saturday night, sitting at home vegging out in front of the telly. "Livin the dream..." she muttered to herself. She thought about calling Linda to see where she was at, but had second thoughts about it. She would probably have Fletch with her, and she couldn't stand that wanker. 

She got up and went into the kitchen to get a drink. She pulled a glass from the cupboard and opened her freezer. She immediately clocked the empty space where her bottle of vodka usually sat. "Well THAT fucking figures..." she grumbled. She'd have to go to the liquor store. If she was going to stay home, she sure as hell wasn't going to be sober. 

She grabbed her bag along with her keys, and headed out the door.

Ten minutes later, she walked through the door of the liquor store. She hadn't been in this one before, since it opened last month.  
The place was incredibly clean and carried a much larger stock than the one she used to frequent before she relocated. She looked around for a worker, but could find no one. Of course, high standards they had in these places, she thought chuckling to herself. No matter, she'd find it on her own. 

She wandered around, looking over the various labels. She noticed they carried a specific brand on imported Bourbon she had tried once, and loved. Snatching it off the shelf, she smiled and walked further into the store. She came to the aisle with all the various Vodka's and whistled. Definitely a much larger selection than her old shop. Her eyes grazed over the various types and labels, debating. She was just about to reach for an unknown brand, when a velvety voice said, "Oh please, tell me you have much better taste than that."

An instant grin spread across her lips hearing that voice. She turned, and there stood the Governor of Wentworth. She let her eyes roam appreciatively up and down her impressive frame. Joan was dressed in blue jeans (very tight blue jeans that showed off her long legs) black ankle boots, and a black button up blouse that was tucked in. The sleeves were rolled perfectly to the elbows, and she had a couple buttons undone on her blouse, showing off a teasing amount of ivory cleavage. She wore her onyx locks down and flowing around her shoulders.

She looked sexy as fuck.

"Governor... what a pleasant surprise." she said huskily. Joan arched an elegant brow and stepped towards her, smiling. "What are you up to Miss Murphy?" she inquired, with a sly grin. "Looking to drink the evening away, nothing better to do..." she implied, winking.

Joan bit her lip. "Oh come now... surely there's something better..." she replied, with a coy smile. Brenda chuckled and put the bottle of vodka back on the shelf. "I'm up for suggestions Joan... can you think of anything?" 

Joan was definitely thinking of something. She was thinking of taking Brenda out to her car and screwing her in the back seat. Then, an idea struck her. "It's Miss Bennett's birthday today, I had thought about surprising her... What do you think she is up to at the moment?" she asked, with faux innocence. Brenda smiled. 

"Only one way to find out..."

*********

Vera laid sprawled out on the sofa, drinking wine and popping M&M's into her mouth occasionally. "Happy Birthday Vera..." she said, letting out a heavy sigh. She had been binge watching her favorite shows all day, and was contemplating ordering a pizza when her doorbell rang. She groaned and slipped off the couch, brushing her curls from her face. She quickly glanced over herself to make sure she wasn't covered in chocolate or cheeto dust, and opened the door. 

Joan smiled at her as she looked up in surprise. "Joan! What are you doing here?" she questioned. Joan looked behind her, and made a come hither motion. "Brenda and I ran into each other earlier. We were just wondering what you were up to on your brithday?" she said, as Brenda walked up beside her, slipping her arm around her waist. 

Vera grinned. "Oh, not much. Lounging mostly..." she said, stepping aside so both women could enter. They followed her into the lounge, where she hastily grabbed up her snacks and trash, hurrying off to the kitchen. Joan chuckled and sat down, pulling Brenda onto her lap. "Got any ideas?" she whispered sensually, nibbling her neck. Brenda groaned slightly. "I'm sure we can come up with something..." she husked, her lips finding Joan's. They kissed each other deeply, moaning, hands roaming over each other and tangling in each others hair. 

Vera walked back into the room and cleared her throat, smirking. They broke the kiss, turning towards her. "Would you like to use the guest room? It's all made up." she said, cheekily. Joan raised a brow and Brenda snickered, moving to sit at Joan's side. Joan grasped Vera's hand and pulled her to them. She straddled Joan, pulling her into a heated kiss, humming at the feel of her tongue against her own. They pulled away breathless, Vera smirking.

"Well... it's nice to see you too, Vera." Joan teased, a huge grin on her face. She turned to Brenda, slipping her hand around her neck and pulling her to her. She kissed her passionately, sucking on her tongue, as Brenda moaned heavily. "Damn Vera, you miss us or something?" she chuckled, grabbing the hem of Vera's shirt and lifting it over her head. 

Seeing she wasn't wearing a bra, Joan attacked her breasts hungrily. Kissing, licking and sucking her tawny nipples and soft flesh. Vera breathed heavily, cradling her head to her breasts. Brenda moved her hair from her neck and began sucking and biting, while gently caressing her back and sides. Vera sighed heavily, she was beginning to feel a little dizzy from all the attention. She gently pulled Joan away from her breasts, pushing her back against the sofa. "Tell us what you want." she said, Brenda raising a brow in question. 

Vera knew what she wanted, but wasn't sure how to go about asking for it. She loved when they all were together. What she wanted though, was to be alone... with each of them. "I... I'm fine with whatever you want..." she said awkwardly. Joan frowned slightly. "Vera... come on, you should be comfortable enough with us now to tell us what you desire." she stated, caressing her jaw.

She looked between the two and sighed. "Ok, yes, you're right... uh, I'd like to try something different." she said, struggling to keep her voice steady. She felt her nerves beginning to work on her. "And what's that?" Brenda asked softly, lightly stroking her back. She closed her eyes at the sensation, taking deep breaths.

"I want to be with both of you, but... separately..." she admitted, her face flushing. Joan and Brenda smiled. "Vera, that's nothing to be embarrassed about. We're here for you right now, so if that's what you want, so be it." she said, squeezing her hips gently. Brenda winked at her, and nodded. Vera smiled shyly, and stood up from Joan's lap. She extended her hand out to Brenda, who took it with a smirk. 

"See you soon." Joan said, with a salacious grin.

***********

Walking into Vera's room, she looked around to make sure she hadn't left it a mess. Thank God I made the bed this morning, she thought. She felt Brenda's hands on her hips, and sighed as she kissed her neck. She leaned back into her, closing her eyes and reaching back to squeeze her rear.

Brenda chuckled. "Handsy little thing aren't you." she said, playfully. Vera turned, grinning, and cupped her large breasts. "Yep, especially when there's something worth putting my hands on." she retorted, brushing her thumbs over her protruding nipples. She grinned as Vera led them over to the bed, they began to undress each other, kissing and stroking each others skin.

Brenda laid her on her back, laying on top of her. She kissed her deeply, moaning softly as she felt her hand brushing between her thighs. She spread them wider, inhaling sharply as her fingers slipped between her slick folds. Vera smiled into the kiss. "Wow... all that from just kissing Joan?" she inquired. Brenda grinned. "A little more than that... her hands wandered a bit on the drive over." she answered, gasping as she swiped across her swollen clit. 

Vera hummed as Brenda kissed and licked her neck, shivering as she felt her teeth graze her skin. She slipped two fingers into her silky depths, thrusting deep and slow.  
"Fuck..." Brenda muttered, closing her eyes as hers fingers pumped into her sex. She rocked her hips against her thrusts, moaning as she felt her thumb circling her clit. 

She lifted Vera's leg over her hip, and lowered her hand between her legs. She spread her swollen lips and gently stroked her clit, smiling at the abundance of wetness. Vera whimpered and her hips bucked slightly. She thrust harder into Brenda, curling her fingers and stroking her clit faster. She arched her slim hips, tightening her leg wrapped around Brenda. "Faster..." she moaned, kissing Brenda's breasts and grazing her teeth over her hardened nipples.

Brenda fingers slipped faster over her slick nub, and she groaned as Vera bit gently into her breast. Her hips rolled into Vera's as she felt the tension begin to build quickly in her. Vera's hips were beginning to buck erratically, and she sucked heavily on her taut neck. "That's it doll... let go..." she crooned as she felt her own orgasm begin to tear through her. 

Vera moaned heavily, and she felt her fingers squeezed tightly. She curled them roughly and smiled as Brenda cried out, gripping her thigh hard. Their hips rocked into one another heavily and Brenda kissed her deeply. They parted, breathless, and Brenda collapsed to her side. They looked at each other smiling, and intertwined their hands. 

"I love this..." Vera said, slightly out of breath. Brenda grinned, and squeezed her hand. "Me too. Happy Birthday doll." she replied.

**********

Joan stood outside, indulging herself with a cigarette. She wasn't a smoker usually, but on occasion she enjoyed having one. She turned as she heard the door open, and Brenda walked out, lighting one up. She grinned at the glowing look on her face. "Have fun?" she inquired. Brenda smiled and inhaled deeply. "Very much so. She's definitely becoming more confident in her skills." she said, grinning.

Joan smirked and stubbed out her cigarette. "I noticed..." she said, as she thought back to the night she'd used Brenda's strap on. She shivered slightly as she felt a wave of heat roll through her body. Brenda exhaled and sighed. "Think I'm gonna head out, I'm exhausted. Vera said she'd give you a ride if you're alright with that?" she asked, raising a brow. Joan nodded, smiling as Brenda wrapped her arms around her waist. She pulled her down into a deep kiss and ran her fingers through her silky hair. Joan moaned softly as she felt her firmly squeeze her rear.

"I think this is a good thing for us to do from time to time. I'd like a little alone time with you." Brenda said seductively into Joan's ear. Joan felt goosebumps break out on her skin as she felt her hot breath on her neck. "I concur..." she husked, swallowing hard. Brenda smiled and left a quick kiss on her lips. "Enjoy your night." she purred, giving her rear one last firm squeeze before stepping away.

"Tease..." Joan called to her. Brenda turned her head, smirking as she walked away and winked at her. Joan smiled and stepped back into the house. She walked upstairs and entered the bedroom, smiling a little, as she heard the shower running. She quickly stripped and entered the en suite, stealthily slipping into the shower stall. Vera had her back to turned to her rinsing her body and running her fingers through her hair. She grinned as she kneeled, and slid the tip of her tongue slowly between her firm cheeks.

"Ohhh!!!" Vera gasped, knees buckling. She heard a low chuckle and turned, smiling as Joan stood to her full height. "Couldn't resist." Joan teased, smirking. Vera breathed heavily as she took in the sight of the woman in front of her. No matter how many times she'd seen Joan naked, it took her breath away every time. She pulled Joan to her and slipped her arms around her neck. She hummed softly as their breasts touched, and kissed her passionately.

Joan wrapped her arms around her waist, moaning as she lost herself to the feel of Vera's hot wet mouth. She sucked Joan's tongue, and arched her pelvis into her, grinning as she groaned. Joan bit and sucked her bottom lip, grinding herself back into her. She watched as Vera lowered herself slowly, kissing, licking and nibbling her soft skin. Her mouth parted slightly as she felt her lips make contact with her soaked aching sex. 

"Vera..." she moaned, widening her stance as her tongue gently swiped her swollen lips. Vera gripped her thighs, digging her nails into the toned muscle. She lifted a long leg over her shoulder, opening her up wide as sucked gently on her throbbing clit. "Oh... God." she moaned as she braced her hand against the tile, the other gripping Vera's head. She rocked her hips slightly against her mouth, groaning as Vera flattened her tongue and licked her from her hole to clit.

Vera hungrily lapped at her sex, relishing the rich taste. She spread her outer labia wide with her fingers, suckling and nibbling her clitoral hood. Joan inhaled sharply and her hips bucked harshly. Her grip in her hair tightened and she breathed heavily. Vera gathered her silky secretions on her tongue, licking slowly up to her clit. She circled it lightly and slowly, groaning as she felt Joan's thighs tremble.

"Vera please..." she begged huskily. Vera closed her eyes, and her heart swelled. She wrapped her soaked lips around her swollen clit and sucked. Joan whimpered and rolled her hips into her mouth heavily. Vera gripped her hips, pulling her closer. She sucked harder and lavished her with small flicks of her tongue, digging blunt nails into her rear.

Joan's stomach clenched as she felt the beginnings of her orgasm build. She panted as Vera's lips and tongue continued their assault, driving her to a frenzy. Her long body tensed and her head snapped back, smacking into the tile. She cried out as she came hard, riding Vera's face. Vera moaned deeply and squeezed her arse, keeping her to her mouth. 

Her hips slowed and she eased her grip on Vera's head, caressing her wet curls. Vera backed away, looking up at her and grinning. "Where the hell did you learn all that?" Joan questioned, panting. Vera giggled as she stood, wrapping her arms around her. "I've been doing a lot of... research." she said, biting her lip.

Joan chuckled and kissed her, moaning as she tasted herself on Vera's lips. She led them out of the shower and picked her up. She sighed as Vera wrapped her legs around her, feeling her soaked sex against her abdomen. "Your turn..." she said huskily, as she nibbled the sensitive skin under her ear. Vera shivered and wrapped herself tighter around her, as Joan walked them into her bedroom.

She laid her gently down on the bed. "Tell me what you want..." she whispered against her lips, as she kissed her softly, Vera leaned over to her nightstand, extracting an item and turned back to Joan, a sly smile on her face. Joan raised an elegant brow as she saw what was in her hands. "Naughty girl indeed." she teased, taking the harness and cock from her hands. Vera's cheeks flushed and she watched intensely as she slipped the harness over her incredible long legs and over her curvaceous hips.

She slid the cock home and climbed onto the bed. "Turn over and onto your knees." she ordered, and Vera did as she was instructed, breathing heavily in anticipation. Joan spread her thighs and licked her hot slit, teasing her swollen clit. Vera gasped loudly, and backed into Joan's mouth, her thighs trembling.

Joan teased her for a few moments longer, then rose to her knees behind her. She teased the head of the cock at her dripping entrance and slowly slid in. Vera closed her eyes and panted lightly, her muscles stretching around its girth. Joan caressed her back and sides, kissing her neck. "Okay?" she asked. Vera nodded and bucked her hips back into Joan, causing her to inhale sharply.

She leaned over Vera, her hard nipples caressing her shoulders, and began to thrust slow and deep. Vera moaned softly, relishing the feel of the cock and Joan's warm body against hers. She sighed as her warm hands fondled her small breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingertips. Joan kissed and sucked her neck, groaning as the harness dug into her clit. She increased her thrusts and slid her hand down between her thighs, stroking her wet lips. She slid her finger slowly between her folds, stroking her clit.

Vera gasped and rocked harshly back into Joan, making her moan. She spread her legs wider and arched her hips, meeting her thrusts. Joan sighed and lowered her head into the crook of her neck, kissing her soft skin. She stroked her clit faster and thrust deeper, smiling as she heard Vera whimper.

"You're close aren't you..." she purred, circling her hard nub. Vera nodded, incapable of speaking at that moment as she fought to keep herself on the edge. She didn't want it to end, it felt so good. Joan bit her neck and with two fingers, stroked to the sides of her clit. Vera panted heavily and her hips bucked. Joan pumped her hips heavily, grunting with exertion. 

Vera hands dug into the bedsheets and she cried out harshly as an incredibly strong orgasm barrelled through her tiny frame, leaving her breathless. She collapsed beneath Joan, panting heavily. Joan eased out of her gently and discarded the harness, tossing it to the floor. She turned her over and embraced her tightly, kissing her forehead. 

"Happy Birthday, Vera." she said sweetly, pulling her into a passionate kiss.


End file.
